Nouveau nom, nouvelle vie
by Pimpampouf
Summary: Dawson. Rose Dawson." Rose, rescapée du Titanic, abandonne son identitée passée. Rose De Witt, Dawson, Hoxley... aucune importance, car tant qu'il y a Rose, Jack sera là.


_C'est ma première fic. Peut-être la seule. L'idée m'est venue un week-end, comme ça. Les mots ont coulé, contrairement à mon habitude, d'un stylo et non pas sur un clavier. Si ça vous plaît... Si vous aimez... Ce sont les pensées de Rose après le naufrage._

– Dawson. Rose Dawson.

Sa voix avait tremblé, pas assez cependant pour alerter l'homme chargé de relever le nom des survivants. Après une tragédie pareille, il lui semblait normal que même le plus solide des hommes fût entièrement chamboulé. Et Rose, emmitouflée dans son manteau trop grand pour elle, ne paraissait absolument pas la plus solide des créatures…

Rien n'avait jamais été plus trompeur que les apparences.

– Un repas vous sera bientôt porté, mademoiselle.

– Merci, dit-elle.

Elle ignora s'il l'avait entendu, car il s'était déjà éloigné pour noter le nom du rescapé suivant.

Rose Dawson. En le disant, elle avait senti son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de tristesse, qu'elle refoula. Jack le lui avait défendu, peu après lui avoir fait jurer de vivre heureuse.

Rose Dawson. Ce nom tintait mélodieusement à ses oreilles, telle l'évidence même. Rose Dawson. Ç'aurait été ainsi qu'elle se serait appelée si les choses avaient tourné autrement. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres preuves pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à dire le « oui » qui les aurait unis pour toujours aux yeux de tous les hommes.

– En êtes-vous absolument sûr ?

Par réflexe, elle faillit se retourner au son de la voix familière mais se contrôla à temps. Elle serra son foulard autour de sa tête, empêchant toute mèche de voleter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la vît, il ne fallait pas qu'il la remarquât, ou c'en aurait été fait… Rose De Witt Bukater avait été, et Rose Hoxley était une injure pour elle. Rose Dawson, elle, aussi douce que douloureuse, portait en elle un hommage vibrant mais silencieux au seul homme qu'elle aimerait jamais. Une marque de fidélité, éternelle mais discrète, car Rose savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas raconter son histoire à bord du grand paquebot sans larmes.

– Oui, monsieur. Aucune Rose De Witt Bukater n'a été retrouvée. Je suis désolé.

Caledon Hoxley poussa un mugissement – rage, tristesse ?

– Elle était ma fiancée, dit-il simplement. Je l'ai perdue pour toujours.

– Mes plus sincères condoléances, monsieur.

L'officier de marine avait dit cela d'une voix éteinte, comme s'il avait déjà trop répété ces mots pour toute une vie.

Au-delà des femmes pleurant leurs maris disparus, au-delà des enfants appelant leurs parents engloutis, la statue de la Liberté se dressait, brandissant sa flamme vers le ciel. La liberté… N'était-ce pas ce que Rose avait toujours voulu ? Désormais, elle lui apparaissait comme un fardeau. Que n'aurait-elle donné, pour qu'un seul fût encore en vie…

Mais la liberté était une chance, et comme l'amour, Jack lui avait enseigné à ne jamais laisser passer sa chance. « Pour que ça compte. » Là, sur cette terre appelée le Nouveau Monde, elle pourrait construire une nouvelle vie, celle de Rose Dawson, rescapée du Titanic. Et si elle savait qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait sûrement un homme qui deviendrait son mari, elle savait aussi que son cœur n'en avait jamais épousé qu'un seul : Jack Dawson. L'alliance qu'elle porterait bientôt au doigt ne représenterait pour elle rien de plus qu'une vulgaire rondelle de métal.

Le repas fut servi sur le pont de la troisième classe. Les officiers de marine eurent du mal à éviter les assauts de veuves et d'orphelins désespérés. Voyant que toute dignité avait quitté ceux qu'elle venait d'accepter comme ses pairs, Rose s'autorisa à pleurer quelques larmes. Cela lui fut difficile : tout le vide qu'elle sentait en elle n'était pas fait d'eau salée mais d'un feu à la chaleur difficilement supportable.

Le gruau d'avoine qu'on lui servit ne ressemblait guère aux mets raffinés que Rose De Witt Bukater avait l'habitude de déguster, pourtant rien ne parut plus délicieux à l'estomac vide de Rose Dawson. Et Rose, elle se souvenait qu'il avait mangé la même chose. Elle l'engloutit à une vitesse qui seyait peu à une dame, mais après tout, elle n'était plus une dame ! Avec un sourire triste, elle se força à ralentir un peu pour ne pas perturber sa digestion. Elle alla rendre son bol et retourna à sa place.

Soudain, la jeune femme prit conscience d'un poids dans la poche droite de son manteau. Elle se souvint que c'était celui que Cal lui avait donné peu avant que le bateau ne basculât, mais elle le garderait. Jack l'avait touché, serré, c'était dans ce vêtement qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle plongea ses mains blanches d'aristocrate – à moins que ce ne fût le froid auquel elle avait été confrontée il y avait quelques heures à peine. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet dur et glacé, accroché à une fine chaîne métallique, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Le Cœur de l'Océan.

Incrédule, elle le sortit et l'observa en prenant soin d'être à l'abri des regards. Au centre du bijou trônait le diamant qu'Hoxley lui avait offert le jour de leur arrivée sur le Titanic, brillant à la lumière du soleil du même éclat que du temps où il avait orné le cou gracile de Marie-Antoinette, reine de France. Les doigts de Rose le pressèrent étroitement contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures déjà peu colorées pâlissent.

Le Cœur de l'Océan… Mieux que le manteau de Cal, il avait joué un rôle déterminant dans leur histoire. Sans lui, jamais Jack n'aurait été arrêté. Serait-il en vie pour autant ? Rose l'ignorait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de regretter amèrement que ce bijou de malheur n'eût pas été volé par les révolutionnaires sans-culotte.

Le Cœur de l'Océan. Le cœur de Rose De Witt Bukater et Rose Dawson était inextricablement lié à celui de Jack, plongé dans les profondeurs abyssales de la mer. En paix… Son cœur, dans l'océan.

Ce bijou était, avait le manteau de Cal, le seul souvenir physique qu'il restait à Rose de Jack, la seule preuve qu'il avait un jour existé. Tout ce qui avait fait son existence reposait à présent au fond de la mer. De toutes façons, elle avait prévu de s'en séparer dès qu'elle avait rencontré Jack. Puisque le destin voulait qu'ils fussent être séparés, elle lui offrait bien volontiers les traces de son passé de jeune fille distinguée.

Rose s'adossa au mur du ponton et en profita pour reprendre son souffle, devenu erratique. Autour d'elle, les familles déchirées par la catastrophe criaient leur douleur… nul ne prêtait attention à la jeune fille blessée mais silencieuse qui se tenait bien droite comme on le lui avait appris, solitaire. D'un pas d'abord hésitant, puis plus décidé, elle fit le tour du bateau jusqu'à tourner le dos à l'agitation de New-York et à sa retrouver face à l'immensité tranquille de la mer. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle fixa l'horizon. L'eau bleue était paisible, douce, calme, accueillante…

Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les eaux noires si glaciales que vous pouviez sentir le froid vous traverser de part en part comme un millier de fines épées acérées. Puis, la douleur devenait secondaire, avant de s'évanouir totalement tandis que tous vos sens étaient annihilés ensemble. Dans vos veines, le sang prenait peu à peu la consistance de la glace, vos yeux ne distinguaient plus qu'une obscurité de formes vagues et votre cœur ralentissait ses battements. La seule pensée que votre cerveau atrophié pouvait encore formuler était une prière : « Faites que cela cesse… Laissez-moi mourir… »

Oh, le visage de Jack, pâle et morbide, l'éclat éteint de ses yeux vides, ses mèches figées par le gel…

Jack, Jack, Jack.

Le chagrin étreignit si brutalement son cœur que Rose fut incapable d'empêcher quelques larmes de perler au coin de ses paupières. Elle ne les essuya pas, se bornant à fixer la ligne claire qui séparait le ciel de la mer.

Comme dans un rêve, ses pieds trouvèrent le rebord du bateau et commencèrent à l'escalader. C'était facile… Pieds nus, elle n'avait plus d'escarpins pour la faire glisser. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air salé tandis qu'elle revivait sa rencontre avec Jack, dans de semblables circonstances. Elle, désespérée, l'eau noire bouillonnante autour d'elle… Ses larmes, puis la voix. « Elle risque d'être froide. » Son pied qui dérapait, puis, pour la première fois, sa main chaude dans la sienne, luttant pour la retenir.

« Vis heureuse », lui avait-il ordonné. Mais comment, Jack, comment ? Elle voulait le rejoindre, mais il était mort pour elle. Rose lui avait fait une promesse ; elle ne le trahirait pas. Elle continuerait son œuvre : elle tenterait d'être aussi heureuse que possible, d'accumuler égoïstement autant de bonheur que possible. Pour que son sacrifice compte.

A la fois heureuse et désolée, Rose Dawson ferma les yeux, résolue à ne jamais laisser mourir le rêve qu'elle portait en elle : son nom, son amour, sa vie.


End file.
